notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
MERP Characters
1st Edition Angmar Land of the Witch King Akth Alurin Andarra Arkish Arleg Belvie Caith Carfe Carmil Corlagon the red Cuthan Cykur Dancu Dumfa Dumra Durac Durax Durkarian Elenuil Elosian Falryen Farrenar Fornagath Foskat Furish Furn Geer Halla Harband Harec Haren Harluinar Heludar Herion Hujai Hulth Huskash Jeshan Jukath Kara Keemac Kelai Kerian Khursh Kurlan Nenua Nuelan Orash Orlteh Ormat Ornil Pultar Pureneir Purth Rhukar Sarkan Scorba Selvien Surnir Tremac Ukandar Ulrac Varen Angus McBride’s Characters of Middle-earth Ania Aramath Ari-Ghân Ari-Lam Baldaerion Blogath Bokdankh Caerlinc Celedil Dardarian Dreorl Ehlissa Elenaerion Éogil Eribhen the Young Euric Farahail Fektalg Feritor Klorin Gaurhîr Gaurithoth Gontran Hagrakh Imcamir Pon Ivic Tartas Izain Jaeru Karmarac Leanan Líndal Lothuial Low Nose Maib Damak Mairan Naubirk Manari Akaji Marhic Mariya Markûl Mirborn Mûl Tanûl Mûsavir Naranatur Odaric Orrit Kelarin Ostoher Pôn-ora-Pôn Raenar Ranculir Rhukskâ Rogrog Sangarunya Sazariel Shuftas Gabar Skrykalian Sokralg Staibir Tathar Tica the Birdman Tughaib na Bhainnan Ufgamog Ure Vaal Gark Vargaelas Vûlmek Vurbôk Yurmuz Assassins of Dol Amroth Abrin the Tall Abris Balthrod Behhrin Behhornson Brach ne Bratach Ellollen Langridder Fejjil Goldhair Fordis the Grain Gabbon Trollsdirge Glorinadan Gontran Jin Hawthorn Joraal Kinda the Kint Karninson Larrithin Lessith the climber Lithnantir Meladorn Opperith Perdido Poddit Small Rello of the Mace Tensidir of Linhir Throdin son of Thorod Tinindil Tiralgar of the Wood Tiranir Ulno Tullwater Bree and the Barrow Downs Amthol Arandor Arantar Aster Greenhand Baragor Baragud Baran Beegor Benor Beorn Bergund Bern Bernar Mossy Bill Rushlight Bob Thistledew Braith the Tinker Bregor Calimendil Ciryon Cobman Greenwood Coldomac Tunnelly Cora Rushy Cormac the Northman Daisy Heathertoe-Fernwood Darien Dora Colwhich Drualphien Duffy Nodbood Durrick Earendur Edgarth Effie Heathertoes Eldacar Elendur Eowic the Archer Erling Heathertoes Esgalfea Fimran Finduilas Fwen Gambly Colwhich Gamwhich Sandheaver Gwul Hake Hal Broadleaf Hal Sandheaver Halfast Fernwood Ham Rushy Hama Harry Broadleaf Helvorn the Ranger Hilda Heathertoes Hiraew Hobson Greenhand Holly Heathertoes Holly Sandheaver Hurn Imrahil Kerry Ashhall Lagaith Len Broadleaf Mat Heathertoes Maisy Broadleaf May Woodstock Meneldir Minalcar Miretar Namarie Namu Nora Thistledew Ostoher Primrose Sandheaver Purdin the Merchant Rory Heathertoes Rose Sandheaver Rose Sandheaver the younger Rush the Peddlar Sam Nobwood Shaleen Silwe Tarandil Tarandor Tarastor Tarcil Tarcil II Tash Thivur Blaith Tolman Thistledew Tom Sandheaver Turambar Vagibreg Valandil Valandur Will Thistledew Brigands of Mirkwood Aithel Alfric Blackfist Allit the Breeze Arcilla Arcle Terrin Armacil Behren Bisc the Tanner Biscovic Bohigavia Bref Callanin Burhgavia Cannal Nul Conul Uld Cunda Devin Ecuris Eoric the Arborer Eslin Ferrin Tal Ferrin Gordlin Framwini Fruhiri Gaffnin Gam the Fair Mother Garreth Gorlin Grell Inarthenil Grilic Gwalin Haddil Havnis Helbran Helden Hildwine Hrothgar Ednew Illinith Jissom Kav Gorka Kawsen the treasurer Korlin Kub Nara Laurindel Leardinoth Lirse Lorril Tesserne Lorthis Mard Neffar Mardoric the Weaver Marhforn Reth Marhsuntha Marj a'Pur Midmin Parsel Mirnil Orbul Oric Galabas Ossim Rallah Palan Partila Pochak Portik the Stray Rewin Reya Ricaric Breten Riduimer Rillit the Squirrel Ruimer Rult Segis Tallow Tamarin Telleman Terelin Tor Menner Trenya Ullis Urilla Vecis Opor Vellser Orlit Wartik the Herbalist Weard Wiglaf Yoltis Yorl The Trainer Calenhad A Beacon of Gondor Amarath Amaron Amrod Baramor Barmir Beren Calmarin Daramin Earnar II Eglor Fallin Finriel Finriel II Fordelin Frandica Glindiel Gorin Grathian Grorg Halifor Hallamon Halrin Hamrath Hamthir Horluin Hurin Lorin Maroch Meneldil Monach Nimriel Rinhil Selin Silrien Taren Tharagun Tharl Vinryon Campaign and Adventure Guidebook The Tower of Cirith Ungol and Shelob’s Lair Athugavia Axardil Azaer Balur Calime Erwen Gamin Geliad of Lindon Herumor Krob the Demon Lidumavi Luinar Nazog Ohrondril Shelob Skargnakh Taurendil Uklurg Ironfangs Veantur Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-earth Amaav Andraax Ardana Ardaron Arduin Ardûval Cambragol Camring Carnil Ravire Chrys Menelrama Drul Chaurka Eldanar Elendor Elerior Featur I Featur II Khelekar Klaen Lesh-Y Linsûl Lyaan Lyrin Lysan Moran Morelen Morfuin Mornaur Morthaur Morthrog Palandor Persuvious Ralian Rána Rilia Sarkaraxe Silion Sirnaur Suldun Sûlherok Sûlroch Talan Taurclax Taurion Tirial Vairesul Valandor Valglin Valkrist Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Valsul Yavekamba Creatures of Middle-Earth AgburanarAncalagon Ando-Anca Angurth Bairanax Bearer's Sleeping Root Boar of Everholt Caran-Carach Carc Carcharoth Culgor Daelomin Draugluin Durclax Dynca Felagrog Felaróf Glaurung Gostir Gothmog Glaurung Gwaihir Haurnfile Huan Hyarleuca Iaurlóke the Cold Itangast Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Lamthanc Landroval Lastalaika Lesh-Y Leucaruth Leuke Lomaw Lungorthin Merkampa Morfuin Mormaur Mormiresûl Nahar Nimanaur Nimros Old Man Willow Old Thrush of Erebor Razarac Rilia Roäc Rochallor Ruingurth Scatha Shadowfax Shelob Slyardach Smaug Snowmane [[Ragi Rhugga Riudeegha Roensen Rogeth Rogrog Saggo Sereccan Sherl Tarandil Tarastor Tarcil Tarhad Thergor Thorontar Turambar Walec Zarby MERP Combat Screen Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook I Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II Adrahil Adrahil II Adûnakhôr Aegnor Aerandir Aerin Aghan Aldor Algund Almarian Almiel Amandil Amarie Amdír Amlach Amras Amroth Anardil Anárion Ancalagon Andróg Angelimar Angrim Angrod Annael Annatar Ar-Abattârik Ar-Adûnakhôr Aragorn Aranwe Aranwion Aratan Arathorn Ar-Belzagar Aredhel Ar-Gimilzôr Arien Arminas Arroch Ar-Sakalthôr Artamir Arthad Arvedui Ar-Zimrathôn Asgon Atanatar Alcarin Aule Azaghâl Azog Balan Balin Barach Baragund Barahir Baran Beleg Belegund Beor Bereg Beregar Beren I Beren II Bereth Berúthiel Bilbo Baggins Bór Borlach Borlad Boromir I Boromir II Boron Borondir Borthand Brand Brandir Brego Bregolas Bregor Brodda Calimehtar Caradhras Caranthir Carcharoth Celeborn Celebrían Celegorm Ceorl Círdan Cirion Ciryon Farmer Cotton Curufin Daeron Dagnir Dáin Ironfoot Dairuin Déagol Denethor I Denethor II Déor Dior Dírhavel Dorlas Draugluin Dúnhere Dúrin Dúrin III Earendil Earendur I Earendur II Earendur III Earnur Earwen Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edrahil Egalmoth Eiliniel Elanor Elatan Elemmakil Elemmire Elendil Elendur Elenwe Elessar Elfhelm Elfwine Elmo Elrond Elros Eluréd Elurin Elwe Elwing Emeldir Enerdhil Eofor Éohere Eol Éomer Éomund Éomund II Eonwe Eorl Éowyn Erendis Erkenbrand Eru Este Estelmo Falathar Fangorn Faramir I Faramir II Feanor Felagund Felaróf Fíli Finarfin Finduilas I Finduilas II Fingolfin Fingon Finrod Finwe Folcwine Forthwini Forweg Fréalaf Freca Frodo Frumgar Fuinur Galadhon Galador Galadriel Galathil Galdor Gamil Zirak Gandalf Gelmir I Gelmir II Gethron Ghân-buri-Ghân Gildor Gil-Galad Gilmith Gimilkhâd Gimilzagar Gimli Glaurung Glóin Glóredhel Glorfindel Gollum Gorlim Gothmog Gríma Grimbold Grithnir Guilin Gundor Gwindor Hador Haldad Haldan Haldar Haldir Haleth Hallacar Hallas Hallatan Halmir Háma Hamfast Gamgee Handir Hareth Hathaldir Hathol Hatholdir Henderch Herumor Hildifons Took Holman Greenhand Huan Hunthor Huor Hurin I Hurin II Hyarmendacil I Îbal Ibûn Idril Ilmare Imlach Imrahil Imrazôr Indis Indor Ingwe Inzilbêth Irmo Isengar Took Isildur Isilme Isilmo Ithilbor Khamûl Khîm Lalaith Legolas Lenwe Léod Lindórie Lorgan Lórien Lothíriel Lúthien Mablung Maedhros Maeglin Farmer Maggot Maglor Magor Mahtan Malach Malantur Mandos Manwe Marach Mardil Marhari Marhwini Melian Meneldil Meriadoc Brandybock Mîm Minardil Minohtar Mîriel I Mîriel II Mithrellas Morgoth Morwen I Morwen II Nahar Námo Narmacil I Narmacil II Narvi Nellas Nerdanel Nessa Nienna Nienor Nimloth Nimrodel Nóm Númendil Núneth Ohtar Old Took Olwe Ondoher Orchaldor Orleg Orome Oropher Osse Ostoher Pelendur Peregrin Took Radagast Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Rían Rochallor Rómendacil I Rómendacil II Rúmil Sador Saeros Salmar Samwise Gamgee Saruman Sauron Shadowfax Silmarien Smaug Soronto Tar-Alcarin Tar-Aldarion Tar-Amandil Tar-Anárion Tar-Ancalime Tar-Ancalimon Tar-Anducal Tarannon Tar-Atanamir Tar-Ciryatan Tar-Elendil Tar-Meneldur Tar-Minastir Tar-Palantir Tar-Súrion Tar-Telemmaite Tar-Telperion Tar-Vanimelde Telchar Telemnar Telumehtar Thengel Théoden Théodred Théodwyn Thingol Thorin Oakenshield Thorondor Thráin I Thráin II Thranduil Thrór Thuringwethil Tilion Tulkas Tuor Turgon Túrin Uinen Ulbar Uldor Ulfang Ulfast Ulmo Ulrad Ulwarth Úmarth Ungoliant Urthel Vaire Valacar Valandil I Valandil I Vána Vardamir Veantur Vidugavia Vidumavi Voronwe Yavanna Zamîn Middle-earth Role Playing Agonar Alarien Amboron Androhir Arovesse Ayitula Chinta Kari Báin of Nan-i-Naugrim Báli Redhelm Belefleca Beralath Boffo Northtook Camthalion Drogo Bracegirdle Dwálin Elbragol Elenien Galadan Galadhil Galborn of Redeye Haldamir Haldrahir Indrazor Lamalas Leanan Leowyn Lolindir Lothiniel Malbicca Mirwen Nári Zigildûn Naug Zigildum Nimradan Orodhil Silmarwen Skutilla Tulgas Varak Widonu Minas Ithil Aelfred Aelfric Aelfwyn Aludor Andril Anglach Angon Aludor Ariel Arienwen Avramil Baranglim Curocdili Caenesta Camagal Carrac Colmorwe Corvagin Cúpalanhil Curocdil Dindamil Dorandrand Dorian Dorias Dorien Dregorsgil Dringin Drinian Drómil Telagar Dulinvar Dunnarth Durbil Durgin Dúril Durvar Farin Earalinde Elemir Ervorn Faiwen Fargilien Farin Feawen Feonwe Fianim Fimaglariel Fondil Galwéne Garinar Gastmorgath Gedrin Gerdon Gerlon Gevas Gilwe Godwin Gondlókel Halamír Carisan Hannar Hasmir Herinde Herunne Herthien Heruvorn Hethluin Huon Hyarmadil Ilmare of Linhir Jerrin Kalin Karvien Keridan Kerina Kesha Lagrena Laurelach Lorenda Lorin Lúthien of Astirian Malloth Marnarin Melloriel Sindbar Melmereth Minadil Mîrkano Mírien Morvegil Morwen Myarnil Mytum Ormendel Neldorn Nimril Palanwe Palomare Palvano Poronril Quenandol Ramland Rían Ringmîr Rofyr Rómendorgil Romin Findarfin Rophire Rûmenna San Jarrin Seregonwen Serinde Sondinwe Súlinwe Taerwen Talathorn Tathiné Telagar Terrien Thangwil Thoril Tirithos Tonekil Túan Dor-Branidor Tuar Tukenil Turin Morvegil Turjomil Turwen Ualgorn Ulidan Uthrin Trentan Valhad Vilyatir Merhast Yeadilwe Yendilwe Cuisan Minas Tirith Acerinza Aerden Als-afar-Cuistan Alúdor Amenor Amerod Anaristar Anarod Astirian Anarond Angerinna Angbor Annimbe Anrien Aradacer Ciril Aramberiel Arland Calardan Armagor Harnastir Arnach Ascorin Bea Belecthor I Beletar Berair I Berendûr Berylwen Betheal Bethiel Bordúmir Boromir II Boromis Dunmardo Brandir Brégon Bretel Usulúni Calarhir Calimehtar Calimmacil Camarod Cambal Angarinna Caranlain Carnam Astirian Celdrahil Celafaroth Celenn-élen Cendralion Cerome Cethwen Chiarold Estûran Cimrion Cirion Ciryang Círyayan Claith Clothiel Corutar Curmegil Hanastir Curulam Daenya Dairoin Dunmardo Damrod Taurleth Darabeth Daron Denethor I Denethor II Dinturien Díor Ed-belguinar Dior-lasse Dorelas Doreoren Dostir Maldring Dregorn Duacan Duroin Dunmardo Dursevagor Earbaldol Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edalion Edhetariel Egalmoth Egalwen Egilmir Elabriel Elatar Eldacar Elendil Laurea Elessar Elkerzen Emelduin Emelien Emerie Eragol Parnandil Erdil Erelion Eriol II Erwien Eskerzen Ethadil Faivé Elena Falmathil Fanuile Faramir Feanion Fienwe Fimalcú Findumil Finwaren Firigil Forlong Galadne Gamallin Geiri the Old Gehdarn Gilcúdor Gileador Gillen Goldor Goromil Guldúmir Taithrisán Gysiel Galdor Hadluin Hador Hallas Hallduril Harwain Haurian Heledil Henthor Herion Herumil Heth Belanoth Hidril Hirluin Hunthor Húrin of Emyn Arnen Húrin I Húrin II Ilmarien Imisiel Imorial Irhalmir Jackdaw Jerrind Kalarin Kelvarguin Koriayan Laim Eriol Lalquell Laure Laureyalmaya Laurûyalmaya Letsen Lightfingers Limlach Lindethin Linduriel Linnad the fair Lockpick Lúcian Luinad Luinna Lúthien Harnastir Madil Maeflad Maldring Malegorn Malquen Marilgon Harnastir Mattanor Melabrian Mellas Melloriel Sindbar Meneldil Meneltir Meriel Merien Minastan Mindacil Mirabeth Mistrin Morbasto Morchaint Morelnost Myall Narmacil Nimalian Odornel Ondoher Ostisen Othirun Palanthrar Parnardil Doreorn Pathirad Pelandor Perelenna Perelindre Perreren Peromir Pollel Harachtin Porothir Sindbar Purion Pyrnen Quiacil Herenyand Radelain Remerie Rodhel Rodin Camman Rodhel Romer Rosithiel Rosithil Sammathar Sarador Serendur Sernesta Soharad Súlanin Súlema Súlinwe Tarassar Elena Telemehtar Telkurhâd Telinmor Telissring Telumehtar Terimbel Thaedin Thingrik Thondir Thoron Thorongil Thorúth Usulúni Thredin Tindiath Malréd Tírbelór Malred Tirluin Toeredel Torqene Trelas Erhir Turbith Tuorthin Turgon Turiel Túrin I Túrin II Turluin Urcamir Uremir Taithrisán Urthel Uwalme Varien Velarian Verdil Calardan Vergorian Vergorion Verylen Ngoldath Vetril Vilsinwe Vinyaran Viorendal Waila Wensel Weriúch Wilhnor Mirkwood The Wilds of Rhovanion Moria The Dwarven City Mount Gundabad Mouths of the Entwash Amtaur Nimphin Cambed Cormacar Gestir Greenwitch Imcamir Joshere Long Lankin Mardo Hall Menezîr Mikelin Mikarel Ringór Sarvelich Thalion Aranrhod category:games Nazgul’s Citadel Ablish Kônebra Agbathû Ashdam Kahreb Ashdum Barlund Bazaud Izain Bidash Rahdi Blâs Dulish Caja the Snake Chen Izud Dabadda Drecca Durbaran Emil Jalib Kahred Jenna Chy Jenthar Kônebra Las'shin Magurgoth Neddet Hisab Obed I Pon Ifta Pon Ivic Qesset Agâr Ranculir Sangarunya Savgak Sazariel Shalatar Shalon Shidûlh Shuftas Gabar Tara the Soothsayer Tarkas Hâs Tartas Izain Uthcû Wyatan Zâde The Necromancer’s Lieutenant Arculaglar Barandell Braig Bulkupar Clemendan Fryancryn Gardagd Gihellin] Goolgoff Gulstaff Jasala Natak Penemith Scoderath Scutsparg Skauril Waulfa Wemetree Windlore Zurtuk Northern Mirkwood Atagavia Augimund Beoraborn Beoracer Bork Bornbeneor Braega Brytta Dainwyn Egil Éohari Eorg Felardan Gartila Geilsyn Gydda Haithwyn Iseren Lomamir Lusuntha Mahacaed Mahrcared Mohrig Odagis Osantha Quesse Resuntha Sisewyn Skulif Thuinand Ugilulf Uirdiks Vagaig Vidugavia Waulfa Wuilaric Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Perils on the Sea of Rhun Aew Aloin Evenhill Alukhôr Amarth Aramacar Balin Treefriend Brothwen Ceorl Daelhaelin Cirya Deorwin Dernwyn Din Ohtar Ejjena Frumgara Cirya Findegil Gaerandil Cirya Goldwin Frec Golodhlir Grimling Grimwasa Henelena Herufara Cirya Hilic Hirgond Laif Barlin Lanthir Leofa Lomelinde Lorfalma Morlammen Mornadak Noldatan Osgari Styb Sult Suvac Tar Balan Tarfuluth Thélor Thrálin II Urgan Vanamel Waethryth Wafar Wili Yar Vagor Phantom of the Northern Marches Aivnec Alfward Alnoth Althora Aski Beroth Bessandis Buacail Ceola Corostal Dunheuet Faelum Fentia Fottred Gadhordag Gelir Geof Bairhid Gerse Gotshelm Hannei Helda Iovin Odelard Olpessa Ridorthu Sibroc Thenesleag Walvoric Witbert Pirates of Pelargir Abira Old Akil Amadika Amroth Arza sut Timman Ashr do Ganek Beregrond Bereth Borothor Brandir Camastel Caranel Red Dorien Dulo Emuna sut Kalik Forin Galdor Gedron Pal Abas-sun Gelfan Gilmon White Hallan Hallatan Halmir Haruth do Ramam Hethlind Immi Imran Indis Ingar Kaldir Kalik do´ Altir Kannok Kiral Lyli Marreth Nali Nashur do Hydar Numa Nuneth Orleg Ormon Pinir sut Dirah Ragnir one-eye Rozilan Sakur do´Akil Selnoi Shamara sut Katub Shino Slimfinger Sofan do Sofan Surion Syron Tahar do Sakur Teiglin Ulbar Vandor Yanina Yashar Yezmin sut Zareb Yud do Sarsor Yussul of Kas Shadoul Zareb Zokhad ir-Zorik Raiders of Cardolan Abdahkil Angamaite Ardagor Belewen of Maros Boghan Borathôr Caelwin Carandae Cartmel Cartwallon Cennaigh Chal Cies Cospatric Curuband Deira Desirin Dhebun Dhemin Dheo Dibin Dintam Dunadd Eamir Gabran Ghamim Ghar Gordaigh II Gorgan Hamid Harnekil Hukor Huor Ibun Iestin Ini Khorni Lanaigh Maelgym Nedilli Nidd Nivtur Obur Odo Omin One-fang Paddro Paz Rhomin Rhotti Sangahyando Sherl Sigmar Sispar Tarandil Tegid Turumir Utor Zeddik Zodori Zumman Rangers of the North Aldan Anaras Aragorn II Aranarth Argeleb II Arvedui Arveleg I Baaaabs Begli Bolog Bomaynee Bondan Bruka Bucca Burazog Culmani Dongorath Feldas Fennard Gandalf Gara Stigmud Grimk Gromk Gurin Jo-nag Larth Dubad Lencasee Letta Eketta Linkan Lurshras Malbeth Malborn Marcho and Blanco Marl Tarma Nalorn Navir Peppa Randon Rogrog Royst Stigmud Rugrul Rulthak Rumlard Shagrug Shelley Strulug Thelas Bro Zevcoe Riders of Rohan Rivendell The House of Elrond River Running Aldie Mond Arcatia Koldana Arganil Asar Vallni Atilik Baradi Faran Bendretta Porlot Benisa Gorlana Biarda Jampett Brax Korla Caranfin Cardily Montag Chosum Drear Daled Darzum Davnos Kaldigar Dolgrist Drekeld Drel Saladi Drexel Cliven Drusso Benita Durzil Eldran the Frigid Éoric Orcslayer Farald Haradja Fendi Rathmere Fennil Dur-Zaran Fenwick Greba Filgo Westora Fiolla Greba Fionella Cook Fori Forlet Bellia Fregin Palon Frella Waser Fulda Fulius Stenk Galvilya Galwen Garlana Garranon Haldraker Garth Balkon Gendo Kella Ghashurlagk Ginfilian Gollo Wansutt Grális Hanedin Henra Lodeti Jorga Bartaff Palol Pepbro Jall Handel Othelk Hillia Greba Hirforn Istagol Jeppa Orlot Jula Perlan Julia Marcatio Káidin Kalporin Karghiz Dragjak Kelgi Ransur Khillia Konnul Kondreta Korl Krulla Kondretta Lada Moscote Lanios Leigos Malador Levdan Forrd Logabath Maijesk Margran Mendal Mikel Athello Morse Varlada Necimanig Noralda Ogel Nanguth Ohtariel Pallman Rebo Rencil Opinella Rhona Mond Rolm Sethrian Jordalla Silvi Marcatio Stefa Svelm Tavlo Malador Thelos Hostel Thralin II Tilo Wendi Valla Giordia Valgavia Rogatha Voscu Bellia Wargiz Bakzur Wella Baldroni Wensche Widlo Winlos Forgar Yelta Winslo Rogues of the Borderlands Sea-Lords of Gondor Shadow in the South Southern Mirkwood Teeth of Mordor Ashburgnûl Dendra Dwar Dendra Dwim Dwem Elerior Erennis Fanuidhol Bril-et-kele Klalûg Krûsnak Ombril Ulthang Thieves of Tharbad Treasures of Middle-Earth Trolls of the Misty Mountains Umbar Haven of the Corsairs Warlords of the Desert Weathertop Tower of the Wind Woses of the Black Wood 2nd Edition A Spy In Isengard Angmar Arnor Arnor : The People Arnor : The Land Creatures of Middle Earth Darker than the Darkness Dol Guldur Elves Hands of the Healer The Kin Strife Lake Town The Legend of Weathertop Lord of the Ring Adventure Game Middle Earth Campaign Guide Middle Earth Combat Screen & Reference Sheets Middle Earth Roleplaying Middle Earth Role-Playing Accessory Pack Alf Mep Arald Arbragol of Tharbad Arcwian Bári Batis Boeda Boffo Strangfoot Caer Bairg Camra Ches Bairg Cigfa Bairg Cimra Coedfa Delin Bairg Enach Frecwian Fuilcwian Groma Malm Bairg Manawidan Bairg Matholuich Muc the Boar Mutfast Strangfoot Nári son of Bári Nels Neniel Ondurs Bairg Pariel Puil Grumm Tairn Coech Talin Coech Wilhaet Brem Wisrinc Brem Minas Tirith The Mines of Moria Mirkwood Moria Murder In Minas Tirith Night of the Nazgul the Northern Waste Over the Misty Mountains Cold Palantir Quest Rescue In Mirkwood Search for the Palantir The Shire Southern Gondor : The People Southern Gondor : The Land Treason at Helm’s Deep Treasures of Middle Earth Valar & Maiar Loremaster Cloudlords of Tanara The Iron Wind Shade of the sinking Plain Vog Mur Iron Crown Quarterly Iron Crown Quarterly I Carnil Coma Darien Dendien Ithloss Kodul Lindenar Senkay T'revor Arain Iron Crown Quarterly II Agonar Arminas Brilthor Faucharach Huinen Kraez Lianis Malengil M'raj Namu Pedraug Vorn Iron Crown Quarterly III Boingo Brandybuck Gorebash Luinil Castamir Smarga Gamshok Iron Crown Quarterly IV Finloss Arain Ste' Iron Crown Quarterly VI Iron Crown Quarterly VVI Nandar Onree Senkay Swinky Tareyl unpublished The Eyes of Oclanoc and other Tales The Inland-Sea Khand Lindon Lost in the Lonely Mountain Murder in Minas Tirith Near Harad The Oathbreakers Pirates off Pelargir Race from Rivendell Rescue in Mirkwood Mithlond Tales of the Westmarch Boardgames The Fellowship of the Ring The Battle of Five Armies The Lonely Mountain Riddle of the Ring The Hobbit Adventure Boardgame category:games